


Taxi's and Theatre

by Sunfreckle



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: And a lot of cute nonsense, Established Relationship, Fluff, Nonbinary Jehan, Other, Snogging, Trans Montparnasse, cw alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 07:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16058321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunfreckle/pseuds/Sunfreckle
Summary: It's been a lovely evening, shaping up to turn into a perfect night, except there's a little confusion about where they're supposed to actuallystaythe night and Montparnasse has never been the best at telling Jehan no~





	Taxi's and Theatre

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Les Mis Trans Week!

Generally speaking, Jehan is the one in charge of their more... conventional date nights. Montparnasse's ideas are usually of the unconventional kind. The kind that require Jehan to censor their accounts of it in front of certain friends (mostly Joly and Enjolras). But this night they will be able to recount every single lovely detail. From the dinner at the cosy Moroccan restaurant to the show at the darling little theatre. Jehan still feels like they’re glowing when they emerge from the crowded heat to breathe in the cool evening air and Montparnasse looks just a little smug. They hold still on the sidewalk to button their coats and Jehan lets out a wordless sigh of admiration that had been lodged in their chest since the second act.

"I take it you didn't hate it then," Montparnasse teases, offering them his arm.

Jehan meets his twinkling eyes with a scolding look. "It was gorgeous and you know it," they say. They can still hear some of the lines singing in their mind. " _Gorgeous_."

“What particularly did you like about it?” he asks amusedly, slowly starting to walk.

There is no way they can answer that. Not now, not with all of it still buzzing around them and fluttering in their chest. “It was just…” they try. “It was exactly what I needed it to be.”

Montparnasse doesn’t respond, but Jehan doesn’t need to look up to know he's laughing slightly, he carries his amusement in the way he walks.

“Don’t laugh at me,” they scolds, squeezing his arm. “It was perfect, they were all perfect.”

“Mm, I don’t know,” Montparnasse grins. “They weren’t quite good enough to hold _all_ of my attention…”

Jehan glances up at him and they’re very pleased they had some wine in the intermission. Lovely, sweet white wine that makes them forget to even care about the raised eyebrows of the other pedestrians when they wind their arms around Montparnasse’s neck and pull him into a kiss. Montparnasse kisses them back with a gratified hum and Jehan leans into the fuzzy edges of their mind as well as into his touch.

Montparnasse guides them backwards a few steps and Jehan follows without opening their eyes. They never even let their lips leave his. It’s a wonderfully light feeling, to trust someone so completely. So utterly. So— Jehan loses their train of thought when Montparnasse’s hand slides into their hair and they press against him a little closer.

When they finally pull far enough away from each other to draw a breath, Jehan finds themself safely sheltered between a brick wall and a structure of decorative trellises. They blink up at Montparnasse.

“Where are we?” they laugh softly, letting their arms slide down from around his neck.

“Just around the corner from where we were walking,” he answers, a grin with lovely soft edges filling his face. “I thought you could probably do without the audience.”

Jehan feels their cheeks flush, but they don’t fight it. Instead they tip their head back and let their fingers toy with the lapels of Montparnasse’s coat. “Our date doesn’t end here, does it?” they coax.

Montparnasse’s grin widens a little. “Not if it’s up to me,” he says smoothly and Jehan smiles, inside and out, when he ducks down to press a kiss to their neck.

The vibrations of Montparnasse’s voice trickle down their spine as he hums in their ear.

“But it’s bad manners, isn’t it, to invite yourself to someone else’s place…”

“Oh,” Jehan giggles softly. “If you don’t want an audience, we’d better go to yours.”

Montparnasse’s lips leave their skin and Jehan represses the urge to make a disgruntled noise. They look up in surprise as Montparnasse moves back a bit to look at them.

“What do you mean?” he asks.

“R has some friends over,” they explain. “Game night. …why?” Jehan’s face clouds over. “We can go to yours, can’t we?”

A rather peculiar expression passes across Montparnasse’s face. “No… No we can’t.”

Jehan skips over the jab of dismayed disappointment to focus on their confusion. “Why not?” they ask, puzzled. Montparnasse lives alone. There can be no Joly or Bossuet dragging out simple games with enthusiastic voice acting in _his_ living room.

Again that peculiar expression. “Will you trust me when I say the problem is technically not with my apartment, but with the building and that you don’t want to know what it is?”

“Ok…” Jehan says slowly.

“We just can’t go there now,” Montparnasse says apologetically.

Jehan frowns slightly. One of these days they need to explain to Montparnasse how curiosity works., but right now there are more urgent matters to tend to. “But then were are you staying right now?” they ask.

Montparnasse runs a hand through his hair. “At Babet’s…”

“Why can’t we go there then?”

Montparnasse’s eyes flicker with a tense sort of uncertainty. “I don’t think that’s—”

“He has a whole house right?” Jehan presses. They really don’t want to go home, not now. This whole evening was Montparnasse’s design. They want to walk through the dark leaning on his arm and stay hidden in his shadows for a while. Preferably until the sun rises again.

Montparnasse looks very conflicted. “The place is like a damn boarding school, finchling,” he says with a slight grimace. “Really.”

He has pulled a little further away from them and Jehan gently pulls him back in, fingers still curled around his lapels. “Okay, but…could we sneak up to your room unnoticed?”

The grimace on Montparnasse’s face lessens as he looks into their eyes. They pull him a little closer still, leaning back against the brick wall behind them.

“Yeah…” he mutters, raising his hands to their hips in a rather distracted manner. “I guess we could.”

Jehan looks up at him through their lashes deliberately. “Better bet at privacy than my place…”

Montparnasse bites at his lip.

“Please?” Jehan coaxes and let go of even the pretence of playing fair as they push themself up on their toes to kiss the corner of Montparnasse’s mouth.

He makes a soft, suffering sound and leans them back against the wall again, slanting his head into a real kiss.

Jehan does feel a little guilty as they kiss him back, but not really. They are too full up with art and evening air to have room for actual guilt. The energy of the performance is still tingling on their skin and under his nice wool coat Montparnasse is wearing a new suit of some sort of lovely soft material that they really want to touch again. Besides, they really don’t get why Montparnasse is so reluctant about this. It’s true they’ve never actually met Babet, but Claquesous and Gueulemer they have, and they’re sure Babet does know about them. They have no problem with sneaking in and out unseen either though, they can work with the boarding school thing.

They gasp when Montparnasse breaks away from them and he makes a low sound at the back of his throat in response. “Fine, fine,” he relents, tipping his head back to take in a gulp of cold air. “Well go to Babet’s.” He grimaces. “It’s not close though.”

Jehan grins at the sudden impatience on his face. They step away from the wall and tuck their hand into the crook of his arm again. It’s unfair, they know, but Montparnasse has a sort of frustrated fondness all around him when he gives them their way and it’s very hard not to bask in it. They’ll make sure to make it worth his while though.

“Is it very far?” they ask, leaning in to him a little.

“Quite a walk,” Montparnasse mutters. “…not a particularly scenic route either.”

Jehan hums thoughtfully. A walk in the evening air isn’t the _only_ acceptable way to travel after a night as good as this. “Well,” they say, squeezing Montparnasse’s arm eagerly. “We could take a taxi?”

♥

Montparnasse is pretty sure he has never taken a proper taxi in his _life_. Taking a taxi to Babet’s place somehow seems even more preposterous. But Jehan is leaning on his arm, looking up at him with big, dark eyes and smelling like lavender and white wine. There are no words in the two and a half languages Montparnasse speaks that will allow him to tell Jehan Prouvaire no right now.

“Go on then,” he says. “You get us a taxi and I’ll sneak you into the damn boarding school.”

Jehan’s grin is full of mischief and sunlight and Montparnasse watches with passive admiration how they manage to find and stop a taxi within mere minutes.

“What was that?” Montparnasse hums at Jehan, lowering his voice enough to be heard only by them. “A piece of bourgeois magic?”

Jehan shoots him a laughing look and opens the car door, sliding energetically into the back seat.

“Bonsoir,” they chime happily. “How are you tonight?”

Montparnasse follows them, closing the door with a bemused grimace. Jehan chats to taxi drivers, of course they do.

“Not bad at all,” the driver replies kindly, clearly faintly amused. “Where to?”

“Parnasse?” Jehan says, glancing over to him with genuine question on their eyes and Montparnasse feels the nearly overwhelming urge to reach out in wordless affection. Yes, they don’t know the address, but they’re also giving him the opportunity to change his mind. It’s too late for that now, though. He doesn’t go back on a decision, and he’s not putting up with Jehan’s overly affectionate friends tonight. He wants them all to himself. The freshly kissed lips, the laughing eyes, the lavender scented hair, all of it.

He leans forward to give Babet’s address and he feels the moment of doubtful surprise in the driver. The man makes no verbal protestation however, he merely nods and puts the car in gear.

Montparnasse sits back and glances over at Jehan. They pull on their buckled seatbelt with a meaningful movement of their eyebrows. Montparnasse rolls his eyes slightly and follows their example.

Jehan hums in approval and says in a cheerfully raised voice: “Do you have a long shift still?”

“Not too long,” the driver says with a smile. “So I’ll be home in good time for the baby shift.”

“Aww!” Jehan squeals and the driver laughs.

Montparnasse listen to Jehan sweetly interrogate the man about his family and ponders the fact that coming from anyone but Jehan, those questions would probably be considered _highly_ invasive.

As it is the driver happily tells them all about his child and girlfriend, before asking:

“You two have a good night out?”

“Oh yes,” Jehan sighs happily, leaning back in their seat. “Parnasse took me to the theatre! It was gorgeous. He didn’t say a word of where we were going either. I was so surprised.”

“Well, that’s only right, isn’t it?” the driver says approvingly. “For a young man taking out his…sweetheart.” If it hadn’t been for the short darting back and forth of his eyes to the rear-view mirror, the pause might have passed unnoticed, but Montparnasse just caught the short moment of uncertainty. Well, colour him pleasantly surprised.

“He’s the perfect gentleman,” Jehan beams.

Montparnasse feels something pleased tug at the corner of his mouth. Jehan looks so damn happy.

“I’m so lucky, really,” they continue. They drop their voice to a comically loud whisper. “He doesn’t really like experimental theatre himself.”

“It’s growing on me,” Montparnasse smirks and he doesn’t begrudge the driver his slight chuckle.

Jehan makes an affectionate noise and a spark jumps in their eyes. “Sir,” they say politely, their dark eyes suddenly nearly solemn. “Is it alright if I give my boyfriend a kiss?”

The driver laughs. “Go right ahead, I can assure you most people aren’t as concerned with the etiquette of privacy as you are.”

“Tsk,” Jehan scolds at the world in general and with a click of their seatbelt they move towards Montparnasse.

He keeps still on purpose, letting them lean into him.

“Thank you for taking me to the theatre,” they say, just loud enough to be heard by the driver. “It was _lovely_.”

Considering Jehan is clearly playing at being cute, Montparnasse was kind of expecting the sweet little peck they press on his cheek. He _wasn’t_ expecting the hand that slyly slips under his coat and up his leg.

The spark in Jehan’s eyes glitter a little brighter as he tenses under the touch of their fingers. “Other cheek for symmetry?” they ask innocently.

Silently, keeping his face straight, but looking Jehan straight in their laughing eyes for just a moment, Montparnasse turns his head.

“Mwah!” Jehan smacks a kiss on his other cheek and their hand quickly slides off his inner thigh as they move back to their seat. They refasten their seatbelt with a quasi-innocent expression that is so challenging and inviting that Montparnasse has to physically look away from them.

They were planning this from the moment they got into the bloody taxi, he’s absolutely sure of that. Damn seatbelt and all.

Jehan pays when they reach their destination and Montparnasse lets them. He’s more concerned with watching the street. It’s empty, or rather it _looks_ empty, which is good enough for now.

As soon as Jehan is done with their far too familiar goodbye to the driver and emerges from the car, Montparnasse catches them by the hand and pulls them in. Jehan gleefully lets their body collide with his and he takes the opportunity to give them a warning look.

“Now, we’ve got to be quick and _quiet_ , finchling,” he says as the taxi drives off. “Don’t want Babet to catch us, do we?”

Jehan stifles a giggle by biting their lip and shakes their head.

“Good,” Montparnasse grimaces. “Cause he’ll never let me hear the end of it if he does. Come on.” And he pulls Jehan towards the front door, keys already in his hand, and smiling just a little at the way Jehan laces their fingers together as they hold on to his other.

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be longer, but alas. I will upload a sequel to complete the setup...eventually.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
